1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thickness gauge and, more specifically, relates to an improvement on the standard metallic sheet of a thickness gauge, which improves the conventional thickness gauge and avoids measurement errors resulted from overlaying the metallic sheets of a thickness gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thickness gauges have been widely utilized in the mechanical industry and are mainly utilized to check the gap between mechanical parts, for example, the gap between electrodes of a common engine spark plug and gap between rotor and stator of an electric motor. The thickness gauge is a necessary measurement tool in a mechanical factory. The measurement results are adopted to adjust various components and always influence the operation of the whole machinery. The measurement accuracy for a thickness gauge plays an important role in the industry.
There is a common experience for those who have ever used a thickness gauge. That is, two or three pieces of metallic sheet would overlap when using the thickness gauge, especially for those made to have thickness under 0.1 mm. This is because human eyes hardly distinguish such thin and soft standard metallic sheets for one, two or three sheets. For example, human can not tell 0.03 mm from 0.07 mm. Thus, a metallic sheet of 0.03 mm overlaying a metallic sheet of 0.04 mm is usually regarded as a metallic sheet of 0.03 mm. Since two overlapping metallic sheets are often mistaken as one, the measurement results are obviously wrong.